A Special Cinderella
by FlamboyantlyBiBoy
Summary: Scipio needs to find a bride. Prosper lives in his own world of fantasy that he's convinced can't really happen. When the two worlds collide, sparks fly. Slash and crossdressing, Cinderella themed. Scipio/Prosper.
1. Chapter 1

Freezing I ran though the streets of Venice, arms around myself, and shivering despite my jacket when I saw it. There was a flayer posted on one of the walls of some unknown building. Slowly stopping, my shaking hand reached out to grab it, and remove it from the wall.

"Dance!" It said in bright golden letters, "Scipio shall find a bride of his own before the night is though. Everybody of high standing is welcome."

High standing. Those words were like poison in the hearts of street children like me, but I kept the flayer gripped tightly in my hand for there was a picture of my one love…he who could never love another boy because he's to find a bride.

Towering above me in no time was home, the Stella. Quickly stuffing the flayer into my pocket and shuffling the shopping bags, I knock on the door. Hornet came to the door within a minute, and pulled me in.

"What took you so long, Prosper?" Her voice was slightly harsh.

"It took a while to find everything." I answered, stalking into the main room and setting the bags down. Bo ran up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Bo, stop being so clingy, I've got to put the groceries away."

He sighed and let go, pouting up at me, "Why won't you ever take me with you?"

Smiling lightly, I scooped him up and set him on my shoulders, "You're more noticeable then I am, and we're not going back there. You don't know what the orphanage was like."

Little hands gripping my dark curls," But we're in Venice now, Prop, I want to see everything."

"And what if you get sent back to _those people _before you get to see anything?" Leaning down carefully, I grabbed the bags and started unpacking them, Bo swaying happily on top of me.

"I thought they weren't after us anymore. It's been a long time since you saved me."

"We can't be sure."

"Will you take me out later then?" I could tell he was pouting.

"Tonight, after it's dark."

"Thanks, Prop. I love you."

"I love you too, Bo. Now will you get down? You're heavy, and I could use your help unpacking the shopping." Gently, he climbed down for me and followed my orders to help.

That night, however, I didn't take him out for Scipio showed up last minute and we all sat around with him. I was the only one to know that he wasn't the same boat as the rest of us. Money wasn't why I like him, quite the opposite, I was in love with him because he didn't seem to care about the money he had. Trashy clothes, messy hair, cheep plastic mask, and taking care of the people who didn't have anything. That's why I loved him.

Silence was almost all that came from me. Talking only when need be, and the rest of the time I watched Scipio from the corner of my eyes. Beautiful was the only word to describe him, sparkling blue eyes were the highlight of his face though.

"Prop, you're oddly quite tonight? Anything on your mind?" Scipio was settled down next to me on the old worn out mattress that I called a bed.

"Nothing, I'm merely musing." Careful not to look at him, my eyes were fixed straight ahead.

"Musing about what? You're next poem?"

"Yeah, it's about a prince who falls in love with the unlikeliest of people." I wasn't able to help myself, it poured out without thought.

"And who might that be?"

My cheeks flared into a dark red, and my answer was a soft murmur, "It's nothing, just my musings."

"But I like hearing your musings. Their wonderful." Ghost like fingers brushed against my cheek, "Tell me please."

Slowly the words started flowing and I closed my eyes as they came,

"Dresses of fine silk,

Flow as the girls wearing them dance.

Illuminated by the lights,

They shine.

Beautiful boy,

That's who their all there for.

Prince of the land,

He who's to find a _wife_.

Creaking doors open,

Heads turn,

And the one comes in.

Gown falling smoothly in layers,

Red as a rose bud.

Sleeves short,

Nearly too short.

Plain cotton,

That falls short of where it should.

No jewels on that special person,

And nothing of that one fits into this scene.

Light steps lead the way,

Shoes of brown animal skins.

Sticking out-"

My hands clenched as Riccio tried to steal Scipio's attention, but his eyes stayed on me. "Why'd you stop? It sounds perfect to me." His voice was soft and a hand reached out to lay lightly on my shoulder.

"No, it's silly." I stood and turned to look down at him, "It never works out like that…so why even think about it?"

"Who says it doesn't?" Scipio stood as well, towering over me slightly, "That's what all the books that you read to Bo say. That the prince falls in love at first sight with a common woman."

Of course he'd think I was talking about a woman. "That's only in fairy tales. There's no happy endings in the real world, Scip, you should know that by now. After all, you're older then me and I know that."

"And what if I don't? What if I still believe in a love at first sight?"

Bo was watching us now and so was all the others, but my answer was confident, "Then I feel sorry for you, because there's going to be a lot of disappointments in your life."


	2. Chapter 2

Wondering down the dark, empty streets of Venice, my mind was on Scipio's party. The only reason I was alone outside. For the most part, everybody was there and those that weren't were ashamed to show their faces.

I didn't get to enjoy the dolce vita, but whoever really wanted to was mental in the brain. They were stuck-up snobs… except Scipio. He was forced and (from what I've seen) abused into it. Hence, he's the only one that doesn't fall into the category. _I _wouldn't make him do anything he didn't want to, but then I'd never have a chance.

That depressing thought stopped me dead in my tracts. Why shouldn't I get the opportunity to try to get who I love? Sure, we're both boys, but I still love him. Scipio's kind, listens to my musings, helps me with the shopping, and never laughs at my musing or stops me. _Was_ it possible that he liked me too? No, impossible. However, I was going to the dance. To get my chance.

We'd already made plans, me and Victor (he found out about my crush during a sob session that he walked in on). That's where I was headed, to get girlified.

Slipping into Victor's place through his window, I sprinted to his bedroom.

"Are you sure about this, Prop? I'm good with disguises, but this is a little out there." He whispered.

"I'm positive. I _have_ to try!"

"Okay," Victor pulled out the dress he had for me, "I'm not singing though."

His comment didn't even register in my mind. The gown was beautiful! Made of some silky fabric that flowed to the ground like a dull purple waterfall. The skirt had a see through purple material over it that was split down the center. Along the neckline and seams of the split was purple beading in the shape of flowers.

"Wow." I whispered.

"I know it's not very good, but it's the best I could find."

"It's perfect!"

"Did you get the wig?"

"Yeah." I pulled out a blonde wig out of my bag that would fall to the small of my back. It had been nicked from a store.

"Good. I got make-up and the…um…filling." He was blushing like mad, but I couldn't exactly blame him for I was too.

Slowly I sighed, "Let's get me girly."


	3. Chapter 3

Face heavy and feet aching I stopped in front of the huge house Scipio was in. This is madness, but I'm at the door…no turning back.

Victor's voice floated into the haze that was covering my brain, "You okay, Prop?"

"My face feels heavy, it's hard to walk in these shoes, and my wig is itchy." I answered, "I'm fine."

"I'll come pick you up at midnight, that gives you two hours to woe him."

"I don't want to woe him, I just want a chance…a dance. Then I'll be happy."

"Sure, Prop."

"Bye."

"Good luck with whatever you want."

"Thanks."

He hugged me gently, before turning around and walking back home.

Just put one foot in front of each other, that's all you need to do. I stepped up the stairs slowly and walking in through the wide open doors.

Having never actually been in the house before, it looked like it could be that way always. The outer court was the dance floor, and I could see Scipio in the center dancing with some girl that was dressed fancier then I was. Looking around, I saw everybody was. Scipio was my eyes focus though, he was looking rather lugubrious and my heart ached slightly…

But then he looked up and saw me. I could have sworn he was seeing right through the dress, wig, make-up, high heals and, of course, chest fillings. Then…he wasn't. He was but didn't know it was his "Little-Dreamer"… just that I was different.

Slowly, he left the dance floor and came up to me. Bowing deeply. Clumsily, I curtsied in reply.

His normal silky voice was different this time, deeper but just as soft, "Hello there."

"Um…hi."

"Would you care to dance?"

Dance? I can't dance…not as a girl and not in _these _shoes. But he was giving me those eyes that anybody with a heart couldn't resist. "S-sure."

Safe in his arms, I realized that I didn't need to know how to dance just how to follow him. That was easy, except when he was talking in that deep voice again, "I don't believe I've seen you around before."

"No, I'm not from Venice." It was harder to talk and dance but the more I did it the easier it was.

Scipio laughed, "My father actually got people from other parts of Italy to come?"

"I'm not from Italy…can't you tell with the accent?" It was joking but he seemed to take it seriously. Truthfully, my heart sank down to the floor. It was the look that normally saved for after I told him my musings.

"Denmark?" Scipio asked after a minute of thought.

"Um…yeah." Great, he's found me out the next thing he'd say would be something like, 'nice try, Prop.' not even a 'thanks for saving me'.

"I have a friend from there. He just moved here."

"That's nice." I tried to smile, but the word 'friend' got me.

"My apologies, I shouldn't have brought him up like that."

"Did you learn that a Prince never apologizes?" I smiled a true smile and being able to correct him.

"Ah, but I'm not a Prince. I didn't even want this party. I'd rather find love on my own. This was all my father's idea and who am I to say no to him?"

My feet were really starting to hurt now and I tried my best to hide my winces…but he picked up on them.

"Am I stepping on your feet? I'm not the best dancer."

"You're better then I am, and no…my shoes don't fit right." I half lied easily.

"Well, shall we get you off of your feet then?" He stopped and gently scooped me up. Walking over to a bench and softly setting me down on it.

"Thank you."

"Of course, my Princess."

I blushed bright red and at that moment Scipio's father showed up, "Who's this fine lady you've met, Scipio?"

"Actually," He turned to me, "I never did catch your name."

My mind was reeling, girl names from Denmark… "Astrid."

"Would it be possible that I know your parents?" Scipio's dad asked.

"Probably not, they've never been here. I'm…staying with my Uncle, Victor Getz." It was the first name that came to mind and with it Scipio looked at me sharply.

"Yes, I know Mr. Getz. Well, carry on." He left and I stood instantly.

"I should be going, my uncle will want me home soon."

"Oh, don't go." Scipio answered, "You're the only person here that's as sane as I am."

I joked back, "You do know how to flatter a girl."

"I learned from the best. So, will you stay?" He looked so hopeful, but I had to play the torn damsel.

"I don't know, Uncle Victor wants me home by midnight."

"That still gives you an hour."

"The house is far away."

"I'll give you a ride." He _really _wants me to stay. More teasing!

"I'm not suppose to take rides with strangers."

"But you'll ruin your shoes."

That got to me and I stopped arguing. Truthfully, I was turning into a girl! But I couldn't mess with these accursed shoes.

"Fine, I'll stay." I pouted lightly.

It was like I was an actor in a play, and I knew my character so well I didn't even have to think about it. Except, Scipio didn't know I was playing a part.

"Thank you, darling." He smiled brightly, gently maneuvering me back to the bench.

Scipio thinks he's so smooth, but once you get to know him things were crystal clear. He was actually falling for this character I'd made, and I was going to be around when he never saw her again. _Prosper _wouldn't stand a chance, but he'd be there…I'd be there to listen to Scipio about _Astrid._

That hour passed by in a flurry of words and motions, but one moment stood out. When that wonderful-boy-that-had-star-like-eyes slipped a black rose from his pocket. Clearly it was fake but just a beautiful as a real one. Black with the tips of the pedals turning a dark red.

Shyly, I took it, "It's beautiful."

There it was, Scipio's blush. Slowly he spoke and I recognized it instantly as one of my musings…


	4. Chapter 4

Victor picked me up at midnight as planned, and as soon as we were heading back to his place the questions started, "How'd it go?"

Finally, I pulled the stupid heals off and answered while pulling at the pins that kept my wig in place, "He believed I was a girl. We danced for an hour and talked the other hour."

"Did he like you?"

"Scip, fell in love with a character and he will be disappointed when he never sees her again but he'll get over it."

"You played a part? I thought the point was to get him to fall for you."

"I felt like I was…playing a part." I stopped, search first through the wig then through my own hair. "It's gone."

"What?" Victor looked over at me.

"My clip. Mom got it for me when I was little and I haven't gone anywhere without it before, but it's gone." I searched more franticly, through the dress and shoes thinking it might have slipped off but there was no sigh of my P-studded-clip.

"You probably left it at the Stella by mistake."

"I remember putting it on though!"

"I'll look at my place, but right now you need to change before we get you back to bed. We'll find it."

Slowly I nodded, "Okay."

"And don't forget to take the make-up off."

"I won't." Changing quickly back into my normal street-child clothing, my mind was stuck on that clip. I was sure it was on when I get to Scipio's but now it was gone.

In ten minutes, I was back to being Prosper and had filled Victor in on my background story so he knew what to say if somebody came looking for "Astrid", but hopefully they wouldn't.

He dropped me off a little way from the Stella, promising to look for my clip later but I knew he wouldn't find it. Somehow I'd managed to keep the fake rose hidden from the snooper's careful gaze, but once his boat had left I slipped it out. The only proof that it wasn't a dream, and years later when Scipio was married I'd have it to look at a say "He loved me, if only for one night".

Taking my time, I wondered back home. Gazing up at the stars and day-dreaming to my heart's content. However, once I was there I had no reason not to go in. There was a window that if you were small (like I was) and careful you slip in without making to much noise. Luckily, it was on the first floor.

The others were asleep, and lucky for me. I didn't tell them I was going out. Carefully, I hid the rose in the ragged pillowcase I used before laying down. That night my dreams weren't filled with the usual stuff, but of Scipio. Dancing with him, and being with him.

The next morning, everything was back to normal. Nobody had realized my absents for three hours the night before.


	5. Chapter 5

Scipio came by about a week later. Luckily, nobody had found out that I went out that night. I had plans to keep it that way.

That especially cold day, I was hiding up in the projector room with paper and…Scipio's rose. It somehow helped with my musings. They'd all learned quickly not to bother me too much when I got like this, but at about midday I heard somebody coming up the stairs.

Before I could do anything more then slip the rose under the half torn apart film projector, Scipio was standing in the door. Impressive as ever. I hadn't seen him since the party, and he looked even better in street clothes.

Sitting down next to me he made a simple comment that turned the world on it's side, "I know."

I paled and tried my best to act like I had no clue what he was talking about, "And what, pray tell, do you know?"

"That you know that I'm not who I say I am. I live in a mansion with servants that will do anything I request, because their jobs depend on it." He wasn't looking at me, but down at something shiny in his hands.

"You know what else I know, Scip?" He shook his head, "That your dad beats you a lot, and that you just had a dance to find a bride."

"How did you…" He seemed dumbfounded.

"Know? I saw the signs."

"…Oh" He held out his hand. In it sat the silver bobby-pin with non-real crystals in the shape of a P.

"Where'd you find it?" I took it happily.

"One of the maids found it after the dance; I remembered you wearing it. I saved it from the trash."

I hugged him tight, "Thanks, it's the only thing I have left of my mom."

"I'm glad I saved it then." He beamed.

I stood slowly. My heart was about to burst from my chest, but I had the sudden need to do this, "Now, I have something you probably want back."

"What is it, Prop?" Even though he was smiling, there was clear confusion in his eyes.

I pulled the rose from it's hiding place, "This."

"How'd you get it?" He stood but didn't reach for it. Merely gazing in amazement.

"You know that girl you spent two hours with at the dance?"

He nodded, "From Denmark…Astrid."

"That wasn't a girl. It was me." I grimaced slightly, expecting the worse.

He nodded, then seemingly took another note on the situation, "If it really was you, what did I say with the rose?"

I smiled,

"A rose is like a key,

Each color deals with a different lock.

Black locks the darkness out,

While red opens the sunrise."

Scipio looked stunned and I simply laughed, "You thought I'd forget parts of my own poem?"

"No, I just…Can't believe it was you." His voice was slightly dazed.

"Nothing like what you expected, hu?" I learned moodily against a wall, refusing to look at him.

"No, it's better. I always wanted to fall in love with somebody I actually know."

"But…I'm a boy."

"You're different though. You care about you're looks, but you're not obsessed. But then…you're not like most boys. There's the best of both in you; an equal amount. Personally, I like how you look as a boy better." He was facing me now.

"Most boys would be insulted by that, but as previously stated…I'm not a normal boy. In my mind that was sweet."

"For the record, just so you know, gender means nothing to me…I love for personality."

Without a moment's thought I responded, "I'm gay, very gay."

"…If I kiss you right now, would you slap me?"

Laughing I answered, "Scip, I came after you. Of course not."

He practically beamed and gently pressed his lips to mine. It set off fireworks.


	6. Dedication

My friend (ChrisyCullen101) wanted me to dance for her the other day. However, I cannot cyber dance so I didn't. I did come home and rush to finish this "Gay Cinderella" story for her. And so, Chapters two through five are dedicated to her, because I cannot cyber dance.


End file.
